Ledah
Ledah is from the GBA game Riviera: The Promised Land. He begins the game accompanying the main character as some muscle for the starting fights, and for tutorial and plot reasons. Shortly after, he becomes an aloof antagonist. After a battle, he becomes an ally once again, though acting only through cutscenes. The user who plays him is the first to do so and has been doing so since before 2006, somewhere. Background Little is known about Ledah, other than that he is an experienced Grim Angel even at the start of the game. He is in his thirties, though being an angel, it is sometimes hard to tell, until you hear him speak. He spent some time as a priest, and is somewhat fanatically religious. The weapons Grim Angels wield require attuning through sacrifice. Ledah reveals that he gave up his emotions, in order to wield Lorelei. While he spends time as the antagonist, it is revealed he was simply obeying orders from his superior, one of the rulers of Asgard, Hector, one of the seven Magi. After battle with the protagonist, who spares his life after the fight, Ledah comes to regret his actions and sacrifices himself to return the favor, warning that Hector does not follow the will of the Gods... Involvement Ledah had little to do with the Multiverse before or after the Refresh Wave. Just before, he had been killed in a battle against Seymour Guado, the summoner from Final Fantasy X. The Refresh brought life back to the angel, but he did not wake up for some time, instead sleeping under the snow of Icewind Dale. When he did wake up, he fought with amnesia, and has since recovered. His only noteworthy interaction with others has been to cleanse Florina of a "gift" from Mephistopheles during a battle. He has spent most of his time living up to his title, and trying to find a path to follow in the Multiverse, now that he is without divine guidance. Recently, Ledah began a very ambitious scheme: rallying all of the 'hero' actions to smite out Apex Tactical Contractors once and for all. This has been met with varying levels of success from the three who fit this category - Noblesse Oblige, Multiverse Garden, and the Altruistic Valorians. He also held a meeting with a Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu. It ended somewhat badly, with both refusing to see the other's views on morality. Ledah's plan also seems to have been redundant, now that Apex has been disbanded. The latest thing that Ledah has done, is offered his support towards Lenneth in her quest to remove Odin from Asgard after she defeated him in battle by using his own weapon against him. Through his ship, the Valkyrie and her allies have entered the world of Asgard. However, Ledah himself has stayed behind to watch over the ship and the portal it has created to reach Asgard. Powers and Capabilities Ledah has a relatively balance vitals block, with more emphasis on Dp and Hp, in keeping with his warrior training. His equipment and most of his attacks are geared on inflicting lots of Fire damage to a single target. He can supplement those with a small amount of Spirit and Light techniques, and his ability means that all of his techniques can benefit from the bonus damage he deals with Fire. The Break effect would knock down his damage output significantly, and he takes more damage from Water, Cold, and Energy. He recently bought a ship, but hasn't used it yet, so he's not sure what to do with it, should that come up. Quotes *"Death to all sinners." *"In the name of the Gods." Trivia Ledah is the only character who fights alongside the protagonist who is exempt from the dating sim in the game. Ledah's diviner, Lorelei, is named after a rock in Ireland where story has is a young girl of the same name threw herself into the water in despair over her cheating boyfriend. She was changed into a siren, and the echoes at that cliff are said to be her voice... External links Ledah's Stats Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters